


Stoking the Embers

by Lolamz



Series: The Great Hollow Knight AU [4]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: oc: ember, oc: knightmare, oc: virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolamz/pseuds/Lolamz
Summary: OC profiles:ember (friend's)(https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qqpmvLjGP1Z2zEUmaiBtAh9Et3wd4PzuabsMxWroa2A/edit)Knightmare (mine)(https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Ye7l3hSzchWSE8lB_k9aQgqv2lb2B3bjpkfJJH0HIio/edit)Virgil (mine)(https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wXmFUG31Bhj3K1ngvkqLkbmGqaDZz4a9AP0QFKMZkTQ/edit)this is set in an AU- a link to a document containing the differences between canon and this AU can be found here-https://docs.google.com/document/d/1kfVPNh40JyLZOupOpJOc_ZK3lMnhdD6NX9MiFvpnVK4/edit
Series: The Great Hollow Knight AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103228
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The days had gotten worse… no shelter, no warmth, no place to call a home. The endless downpour continued, raindrops rattling against the hard stone road as Ember trapsed down it. Vessels had been known for their durability in combat, able to focus their soul they siphon from the wounds of living creatures, and use it to repair their cells. However, the Colosseum of Fools was no ordinary battleground. Endless waves of foes, all rooting against you, the odds stacked against you, and in the end- would it even be worth it? The glory of being a fool?

Regardless, as Ember continued down the road, he noticed a crimson light on the horizon.  
‘Perhaps, I can seek shelter there?’ he thought, picking up the pace towards the light. Upon arrival, Ember noticed a rather buff looking fellow standing by the doorway, a box of tickets by his feet, while both his hands were vigorously playing an accordion. Ember didn’t recognise the melody.  
“What is it you seek from our troupe, little one?” Brumm said, stopping his song and looking down towards the broken vessel.  
“D-do you have sp-pace for me? Im-m desper-rate. I n-need a hom-me” Ember replied, speech broken from anxiety.  
“Space for another? I would have to speak to Master… come in for now, it's far too cold to be out there.”  
As Ember entered the troupe tent, His whole body was enveloped in a welcoming warmth. The tent did not seem like a tent on the inside, small sparks of essence warped the reality, so the inside of the tent was both much larger than the outside, and was practically built like a large theatre. A main stage, rooms dotted on either side for prop storage, rehearsals, and off at the other end of the ‘tent’ had a corridor for all the member’s quarters.

Ember waited for a few minutes, however the loneliness made those minutes seem like forever. Before Brumm returned, Ember had met two more members of the troupe, who greeted him welcomingly. The songstress Marissa, with a beautiful voice, smile, and body, and the Knightmare, who Ember swore he remembered from somewhere. Knightmare seemed to remember them too- ‘come see me once you have spoken to Master…’ he said cryptically, before the pair of them continued into the main hall.

Finally, Brumm returned, with a woven red blanket for Ember. “Come, the master will see you now.” Ember took Brumm’s hand and they both entered the main hall. Grimm was standing centre stage, his arms out wide as Brumm and Ember went to speak to him.  
“Greetings!” Grimm announced, “Welcome, to the Nightmare Troupe!” the troupe master bowed before continuing, “what is it you seek from us?”  
“He wants a place to stay.” Brumm answered.  
“I see, temporary or permanently?”  
“Cou-ld I st-tay forev-ver?” Ember asked slowly.  
“Of course!” Grimm replied, “you seem like the tough type, and we are needing some combatants for our new colosseum, as well as maybe a troupe guardian, care to join us?”  
Ember nodded vigorously, and Grimm snapped his fingers. The blanket vanished off of Ember, and seemingly merged with their cloak, repairing the tattered garments and creating a brand new cloak, with a pin on the bow that tied it around his form, marking his membership with the troupe.  
“Come now, you must rest. Tomorrow I shall show you everything, but for now, I shall leave you to your-”  
“Master?” Knightmare interrupted, “it's important.”  
“Very well. Brumm, show the new one to their quarters.”

“What’s wrong?” Grimm asked, entering Knightmare’s quarters and closing the door behind him. The room was rather dark, lit by a lone lantern in the corner of the room, with Knightmare’s nail resting underneath it. The bed in the opposite corner, with a canvas hanging above it, which had a picture of Knightmare and Marissa holding each other illustrated onto it.  
“Master, i know him.” Knightmare whispered  
“Who? The new one?”  
“Yes. Master he is my brother- from the abyss. He must have escaped with the ghost after the King sealed it off.”  
“I see, I will consult the nightmare manuscript, see if this has any issues. For now though, I want you to be his mentor. Train him well, for we need a guardian of great strength.”  
“Yes, master.” Knightmare replied, bowing as Grimm left the room

*  
As night fell, Ember had collapsed onto their bed, sleeping peacefully. Or he was, until Knightmare came to his room, knocking on the door.  
“May I come in?” he whispered, as to not wake the other troupe members.  
Ember opened the door, and Knightmare ducked under the doorway and as he entered.  
“I've been meaning to talk to you… I realise now where I remember you from.”  
“Where- where was that?” Ember asked.  
Knightmare sat on the bed and patted a spot next to him, gesturing for the other vessel to sit.  
“A tale as old as time, where we all resided as siblings. The Abyss. You were one of the three that made it out alive- myself and the Ghost of Hallownest being the others. Father discounted you both as impure, and took me on under his care. Little did he know I was the least pure out of the three of us!” Knightmare chuckled to himself momentarily, before continuing.  
“Since then, I found a new life in the troupe, while Ghost went on to search for new adventures with their sister, Hornet.”

Ember’s face was expressionless for a moment as he took a second to digest all the information.  
“So you are- my brother?” he asked  
“Yes.”  
“And the Ghost is- a brother too?”  
“A sibling, yes.” Knightmare corrected.

Ember was taken aback. His siblings. His family, forgotten. Guilt flooded his mind as he fell into Knightmare’s arms, tears brimming. Knightmare held him close. He knew his pain. The feeling of guilt, unintentional abandonment. It hit like a tram when he left Ghost and Hornet in devotion to the troupe. Ember tried to calm himself down, but that only made him feel even worse as he released the years of backed up emotion. Knightmare was a little taken aback by the outflow of emotions, but tried his best to comfort them, using a technique Marissa had taught him. He got off the bed and looked Ember in the eye.  
“Listen, it's ok- I understand everything. The impurity, the abandonment, the feelings of self doubt that cast your self-esteem aside. You have to let it all out.”

Ember sighed, before beginning to vent.  
“Ever since I was cast away I've been looking for ways to become strong, become pure, like our father wanted us to be. I tried proving myself to the fools at the colosseum, but all they gave me was money. No respect, no care, just worthless prize after worthless prize. From there i left the kingdom, never to return, hoping to find a challenge to prove me worthy in the eyes of our fallen king.”

“You don't need to prove yourself, not anymore. Our father was a corrupt, evil king, you owe nothing to him.” Knightmare explained, “Besides, you’ve shown incredible strength on your own! The colosseum of fools is a dangerous place, and coming out alive isn't easy.”  
“I barely made it though, look at me! I'm a failure!” Ember cried, tears gently falling from his mask onto the floor.  
“Who cares if you barely made it out? The fact that you made it out in the first place shows incredible strength. And don't worry about those cracks, we can fix them-”  
“No, I want them- to stay. they're part of me, my past, my story.” Ember interrupted  
“I understand,” hollow began, pointing to the crack on their mask, above their eye, “we can lock the mask together while allowing the cracks to stay, just like mine.” Knightmare continued  
“Is that a crack? I thought it was just some markings.”  
“No, it's a real crack, feel it.” Knightmare prompted, and Ember cautiously moved their hand towards it.  
“What is thi-” he was cut off as he was covered in a flash of crimson energy, “woah! What was that?”  
“The nightmare heart. It's bonded with my void heart inside me. Well, part of it is. Not even a pure vessel would be able to contain it whole, and Master could only sustain it for so long, but since I am able to hold onto a large portion of its energy, the heart is much more stable, meaning the ritual has to be undertaken far less often.”  
“Ritual? What ritual?”  
“Being completely honest, I've never seen one before, and Master tells me there wont need to be one for the next thousand years.”  
“But what about that flash? That energy?”  
“Part of it is yours now, sleep well, we have a big day tomorrow. Meet me in the arena at sunrise…”

*  
Ember awoke early, and slowly sat up as he looked around the room, remembering the previous events. He had found a home, his brother and new power, all of which blew his mind. Ember never expected to be in such a good state, going from bouncing around village to village night on night to find places to rest, while taking bounties or colosseum challenges to make a living, to being a member of a welcoming new family, safe and sheltered, and becoming stronger with each passing day. Moving quickly as to not be late, Ember grabbed their nail and shell, donned their new cloak and headed for the arena.

Entering through the main gates of the arena, there was a spotlight on Knightmare who stood in the centre, stood tall as if standing guard in front of the palace gates, his nail slightly planted into the ground as he stood tall, his back facing Ember, and as Ember progressed towards him, another light beamed onto him.  
“Welcome…” Knightmare began, “to the arena!”. As he said this, he swiveled round, lifting his nail out of the ground, before pointing it to the sky. This caused the dormant overhead lantern to flourish with life, painting the arena with brilliant light.  
“Wow! This is amazing!” Ember exclaimed, as Knightmare moved towards him, “so, what are we doing?”  
“Several things. First, I want to see how you fight. I want to see how skilled you are with that nail of yours. From there, I will show you how to use that nightmare energy to make spells. Finally, we spar. One on one, I want to see your skill against a real opponent!”

First, the test. Knightmare had set up a target dummy in front of the pair of them. Ember began slashing at it, and Knightmare took mental notes on his technique, strength, and overall performance- “there’s a lot of strength with each swing, however the technique is off. You hold your nail in a rather unique way, what with your thumb at the base, rather than by the hilt.” Knightmare commented.  
“Is that bad? To hold it backwards?” Ember asked.  
“It's not bad, there are times when it is better, however if you want to have the broadest and furthest reach with your nail, holding it this way would be advisable.” he continued, moving Ember’s fingers and turning the nail around to face the other direction.  
“There, try that, does that feel better?”. Ember gave the dummy a good few swings, each one more powerful than the previous technique.  
*  
“Onto phase two. See those auxiliary lanterns up there?” Knightmare said, pointing to eight smaller lanterns that circled the main one, “I want you to light them.”  
“From here? How?” Ember asked, elements of confusion in their voice.  
“Spells. Here, let me demonstrate…” Knightmare began, before focusing. The crack on his mask began to glow as a ball of void energy formed in his right hand. He then held his left hand close to the ball, feeding nightmare fires into the energy ball. He then threw the ball upwards towards the primary lantern. Moments later, the ball exploded into eight smaller balls, each one falling onto the lanterns and igniting them all simultaneously.  
Ember stepped back in awe, “...that’s amazing.” he said breathlessly.  
“What's more amazing is that you can do that too!” Knightmare continued, “-well, not what i just did, but if you can light one of them on your own, that will make a fantastic start.”  
Ember focused. He felt his core warm up with nightmare energy as it coursed through his body, pulsing outwards as his heart pounded. He held his right arm out in front of him, grasping it firmly with his left for extra support as he aimed for one of the lanterns.  
“Good… now cast the fires forwards!” Knightmare instructed. Ember obeyed the command, tensing his muscles as he released the stored energy.

Knightmare was taken aback. What he thought would be the usual affair of fireballs, like himself and Grimm, turned out to be almost a beam of flame, careering through the arena as it collided with the lantern he aimed at, instantly setting it aflame.  
“Woah…” Knightmare started  
“Did I do good?” Ember asked, turning around to face his brother.  
“Good? That was phenomenal! You showed incredible power with that blast! Again, as with your nail skills, your technique is off, however there is plenty of potential, which you can master in our final session for today…” Knightmare concluded, before drawing his nail off his back, and priming it with fiery energy.  
Ember drew his nail and shell, and turned to face Knightmare, “you think I forgot? I've been looking forward to this!”  
“That's the spirit!” Knightmare exclaimed, “would you like me to go easy, or would you prefer me all out?” Knightmare questioned.  
“Don't hold back, I want to test my skills as best I can.” Ember replied.  
*  
Knightmare seemingly vanished from sight, his shade cloak shrouding his movements as he dashed towards Ember, who instinctively turned and parried with his shell as Knightmare appeared behind him. Knightmare seemingly ignored this parry, as he went to swing at Ember, who stoically held the stance.  
But as Knightmare’s blade fell, it swung past Ember, and was planted into the ground. Immediately afterwards, flames erupted from the ground close to the point of impact. One of these flares staggered Ember momentarily, and Knightmare took the opening and sprinted at the staggered vessel.  
Ember noticed this approach, and raised his shell for protection, and as Knightmare’s nail collided with the shell, an almighty clash echoed throughout the arena. This clash knocked the pair of them off balance, however, as Ember was smaller than Knightmare, he regained his posture first. Ember took this extra time to try and cast another flame blast. He focused, while simultaneously holding his shell in front of him, to conceal his actions.  
As Knightmare got to his feet, he saw Ember focusing the beam. With only seconds to react, he jumped up and spread his nightmare wings just as Ember channeled the blast. The pair of them locked in a seemingly brilliant motion as Ember tried to track Knightmare’s flight, however he was just too mobile.  
“You’re getting there, keep it up!” Knightmare encouraged, landing with ease and drawing his nail, advancing on his opponent. Ember raised his shell and prepared his nail for a counter attack, before pushing his shield forwards, knocking Knightmare off balance. He then took this time to lay a devastating blow to Knightmare’s side, staggering him completely.  
“Oh my goodness are you ok?” Ember said, a tone of panic in his voice as he sheathed his nail and shell onto his back.  
Knightmare did not respond, however he channeled another ball of shaded flames, knocking Ember off balance as Knightmare focused and let out a bellowing blaze, which Ember blocked by turning his back to the flames, his shell absorbing most of the energy. However, as Ember struggled to his feet, Knightmare used his wings to gain a burst of speed, before laying a devastating blow onto Ember, coincidentally in the same place on his body as Ember’s attack on Knightmare. The pair of them stopped combat as Knightmare gave Ember his analysis

“Two things: one- don’t show mercy in the arena. I understand that you care about me, and I greatly appreciate that. But we are in battle and mercy is not an option.” Knightmare said, panting slightly as he caught his breath  
“it’s just, this was just training and I didn't really want to hurt you. I can see you didn’t feel the same.” Ember replied, clutching at his wound.  
“Well, not exactly, that was so I could show you how to use your new nightmare energies to heal.”  
“But- i already know how to heal, i just use soul-” Ember began, before focusing their energies to manipulate soul as they always did. However as he tried, he found that it didn’t work as it used to.  
“Why isn’t it working? What happened?”  
“Don't worry, nightmare energies are more powerful than soul, and so your body has adapted to using it over using soul.” Knightmare explained  
“I understand, so how do I do this?”  
Knightmare demonstrated on his own wound, focusing energies into his hands like he did with his spells, before rubbing the energy over the cut.  
“Just like that, now you try. Focus the energy like a spell, but instead mould it over the wound.”  
Ember did as his brother had demonstrated, focusing the energies onto his wound. The warmth enveloped his muscle fibres, the energy repairing his skin and halting the bleeding, enveloping his body in a gentle blaze. He watched as the flames wrapped around his body, cleansing wounds from long ago that were still yet to completely heal.  
“There you go, that's good!” Knightmare encouraged.

“So, how was I?” Ember asked, looking up at their brother as they both left the colosseum.  
“Well, there’s plenty of power, and lots of potential,” Knightmare began, “and you certainly have a completely different way of manipulating the nightmare power.”  
“Will you help me learn how to control it?”  
“Of course! This power, while strong, can be incredibly difficult to master. Each of your abilities complement each other, we just have to do some exploring to figure out the rest of what you’re capable of. You show potential and, with the right methods, you can become very powerful.”  
“Wait- hang on, there’s more?” Ember inquired  
“Yes! These nightmare powers are versatile, adapting to how you fight, perform, and can even change based on your mood. There’s much more to them- even I haven't figured it all out yet.”

*A few weeks later*

Ember woke up, excitement brimming as today was the day he got marked by the heart. The marks that every member had branded onto their masks were to be applied to his own, marking him devoted, like the rest. Upon entering the main hall, Ember noticed Grimm on the stage, practicing the mantras that would summon the heart into the real world- even if just for a moment.  
“Ah, Ember! Lovely to see you!” Grimm announced, vanishing into a cloud of smoke, and reappearing in front of Ember, “are you ready for the greatest show of your life?”  
“Oh yes, I can't wait to get started!” Ember replied, mirroring the excitement of the troupe master.  
Moments after, Brumm entered the main theatre, with Knightmare and Marissa following, hand in hand as they took their seats at the front, close to the stage.  
“Master, it is good to see you well, have all the preparations been made?” Brumm asked, climbing the side stairs onto the stage.  
“Yes, everything is ready, please, everyone take their seats, and the ritual can commence!” Grimm announced, snapping his fingers.

The lanterns in the theatre grew dim, only a lone spotlight illuminated Grimm and Ember. As Grimm began the mantra, chanting in long forgotten tongues, the lights around them grew brighter.  
‘Finally, a new purpose!’ Ember thought to himself. Grimm cast his arms wide as he beckoned the heart to the realm.  
“Nightmare Heart!” he called out, “enter this realm! I implore you, bless this one! Make the whole in the eyes of the troupe!”  
As he finished the call, sounds of a heartbeat echoed throughout the theatre. Ember felt the raw nightmare power surge through him as the heart flashed into existence. Knightmare looked up at the stage in awe. They were in the presence of what gave him his power and purpose, and now it was going to do the same to his brother.  
“Now Ember, I understand that Knightmare was responsible for giving you your nightmare powers, yes?” Grimm asked  
“Yes master…” Ember replied, unsure as to where Grimm was going with this.  
“I would like you to return them. Don't worry, the heart will give you the powers back, however when Knightmare gave you the powers he lost a portion of his own strength” he said to Ember, before turning his attention to the other vessel in the audience, “Knightmare! Join us up on this stage, for power must be returned to you!”

Knightmare flew up to the audience, before bowing to Grimm and Ember.  
“Now, Ember, place your hand on his mask, as you did once before…” Grimm instructed.  
Ember slowly guided his hand to the crack on Knightmares mask. As his hand connected, he felt the heart beat as he saw a flash of it in the real world. He quickly retracted his hand as a burst of energy surged between them both, his hand burning as if he had gripped hot coals.  
“Gah! Why did that hurt so much?” Ember asked.  
“You no longer have nightmare energies, so the fires hurt much more than usual-” Knightmare explained quietly, before being hushed by Grimm.  
“With the powers returned, I implore you, Heart. Bless this one with the newfound powers it deserves!” Grimm announced, before summoning his staff, lighting the flame at the top, and slamming it into the ground. As he did so, a sound not too different to thunder boomed across the whole theatre as the Nightmare Heart appeared on the stage. The audience instantly stood simultaneously, before all taking a knee where they stood, bowing to the higher being that they were all devoted to.

The heartbeat pulsed as Grimm rose from his respectful bow, beckoning Ember to do the same.  
“Join me, little one.” he whispered, “do you allow the heart to grant you the power you deserve?”  
“Yes, yes I do!” Ember replied, excitedly, yet still quietly.  
“Nightmare Heart!” Grimm called, turning to the source of their power, “If you accept this one’s devotion, then grant him his wishes!”  
The heart began to beat faster and harder, each pulse extracting small bursts of essence, before the heart released a final blast of energy, and vanished. The blast of energy flew straight into Ember’s body. He felt invigorated as the power surged through his body once again, and as the ritual concluded, he stood tall and proud, bearing markings across his mask and cloak, while his blade, shell, and powers became enchanted with the nightmare flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place about a week after chapter 1

Following the ritual, Ember continued to attend training sessions with Knightmare, mastering his nail skills, spell manipulation or even durability. “To become the guardian of the troupe- one must withstand the toughest there is.” Grimm told him, “and you are well on your way to being able to face the toughest threats out there.”  
Ember was now able to go toe-to-toe with Knightmare, even at his full strength, and survive for extended periods of time without major injury. Eventually, however, Knightmare would always get the upper hand due to his increased stamina. On average, Ember was able to win one in every five spars they had.

*  
“Up.” Knightmare commanded, “Again.”  
“Really? I know this is for my training but- I will never be able to best you! You are so much stronger, and faster than me.” Ember argued while catching his breath. Exhaustion was beginning to take its toll after more than ten rounds of combat that followed the rigorous training regime.  
“The fate of the troupe lies in your hands. The troupe needs you to protect it. Protect people like Marissa, Grimm or even myself.”  
“Can’t you defend yourself?” Ember objected.  
“Yes, but if I fall to a critical state, then the energy in me will go back to the heart. Even if I live it will become unstable again.”  
“Fine, I understand.” Ember said with a reluctant sign, standing up and raising his shield in preparation for the next round...  
“I'll make this one the last round. How about that? And- i’ll only use my nail.”  
The final combat began without further word, Knightamre pressing the attack relentlessly, while Ember was able to hold his own, retaliating when necessary and kiting while remaining behind his shield.

Suddenly- Knightmare dashed at Ember- using his wings for a burst of extra speed, his nail clashing against the shell with immense momentum, and the shield shattered before him.  
“Oh no.” Knightmare said, halting his attack.  
“Oh no.” Ember replied. They both exchanged looks of uncertainty, before Ember continued “we should probably get that fixed.”  
“Fixed? I doubt it. It would be much easier to forge and enchant a new one.”  
“We can ask Grimm if there is any spare steel in the forge.”

*  
“You did WHAT?!” Grimm exclaimed.  
“Well, we didn’t break the shield, it just broke.” Ember reasoned.  
“That shield was enchanted with an overwhelming durability. How did you even break it? I'm amazed…”  
“Well, I uh, dashed towards him using my wings, and then when my nail collided with the shield it shattered.” Knightmare explained  
“I'm baffled… regardless, we don't have any pale steel, but the nailsmith may have some- he’s out in the Green with the paintmaster. I trust you two are able to go by yourself, yes?” Grimm continued  
“Yes master.” the pair of them replied simultaneously, before setting out to Green.

*  
The Green was a lush, dense area full of many species of plants and insects. It was rare to see a troupe being in the forest as they are generally prone to setting things a flame, which could devastate massive areas of Unn’s kingdom.  
It was even rarer to see two.  
“This place creeps me out- so many things are so camouflaged it's impossible to tell what's a bug and what's a branch!” Ember said.  
“Mhm, you always gotta keep your eyes- open…” Knightmare’s voice trailed off as they saw an old, frail bug sitting on a bench. He appeared to be struggling. “Ember, stay here, i'm gonna speak to this guy.”  
“No! I should go. If this is a trap, your life is more valuable than mine.” Ember objected. Knightmare didn't have time to make a counter argument and instead stayed a few paces back, in case it really was a trap. But how could an old, frail looking bug be so dangerous?

“Excuse me sir, are you okay?” Ember asked, approaching the figure.  
“Oh, no- I grow weak and need assistance. Would you be able to help me?” said the old man “My old walking stick broke and now I cannot get back to the stag.” he seemed genuine, though Ember wasn't great at reading people and Knightmare was too far away to tell if he was malicious or not.  
“Of course!” Ember said with a smile, offering his hand to the old gentleman.  
The man gently touched Ember’s hand, and upon feeling the warm nightmare energies, spoke again.  
“Oh, are you one with the troupe?”  
“Yes sir!” Ember replied excitedly.  
“Then you will do perfectly!” the voice replied, turning vicious as he grabbed Ember firmly, his fingers bearing sharp claws which pierced into Ember’s tough skin with ease.  
“Hey! Stop!” Knightmare bellowed, flexing his wings and preparing to attack him. As he charged, beating his wings to gain extra speed, the figure simply held his arm out and pulsed it gently, stopping Knightmare’s approach, the invisible force sending him staggering backwards.  
“Pathetic…” the figure chuckled, before himself and Ember began to dissipate into a form of essence. But not just the typical dream essence, this was dark, smoky, and had a cold aura, almost like void.  
“Knightmare! Help me, please help me!” Ember called in despair, but he was unable to. Knightmare’s wings had taken the brunt of the backwards force, and he was unable to heal them- for the spell seemingly drained his soul, and focusing would take too long. With a dark blast, the pair of them vanished, leaving nothing but the injured Knightmare to pick up the pieces.

The pair of them had arrived back into the figure’s lair, Ember still struggling and fighting while still trapped in the grip.  
“Let me go!” He struggled. The figure obeyed his command, dropping him onto the stone floor, where two guard-like bugs approached him, and shackled him to the wall.  
“Now, you’re probably wondering why I captured you.” the figure began, before introducing himself. “I am Virgill. Brother to Lurien, rightful king of Hallownest and leader of the far land factions. I need your power to take back the kingdom I am owed.”  
Ember remained silent.  
“Now, here’s where you come in. you can either: give me your power, or, I'll take it from you. Giving it to me would mean you would live. I could take you back to where you came from with no harm done to you. But forcing me to take it…”  
“I won't let you take it.” Ember said firmly.  
“Very well, I'll do what I must.”

*  
“... and then he grabbed Ember- and just vanished!” Knightmare said, recounting the story to Grimm in his quarters.  
“I understand. Do you know what he looked like, did you get a glimpse of his mask?” Grimm asked.  
“It looked like the watcher’s, but something was a little different. He spoke like Lurien too.” Knightmare explained.  
“What colour cloak did he wear?” Grimm questioned  
“It was black, master.”  
“Curses! It was Virgil! I must warn Lurien immediately.”  
“Master, wait! Who is Virgil?”  
“Lurien’s twin brother. He’s a power hungry, greedy leader. I'm the only person apart from Lurien who knew about him.” Grimm explained, “none of the other highers know about him. He told me to avoid his kingdom on the troupe’s travels.”  
“I understand. In that case, how will we get Ember back?” Knightmare asked, a hint of panic and worry in his voice.  
“I can discuss this with the council this evening.” Grimm explained, picking up his ether journal from the edge of his desk and scrawling into it, “You will likely have to come with me into the dream realm for this meeting- for I have a plan. You are dismissed, come back when I call for you.”  
“Yes master, thank you master.” Knightmare concluded with a bow.

“Heya Knightmare! Whats up?” Marissa asked, her voice as cheery as ever.  
“Nothing much, how was the rehearsal?” Knightmare replied.  
“It was good, we’re almost ready for the performance next week.”  
“I understand…”  
“Knightmare-” Marissa began, as the pair of them entered their quarters. “what's wrong?”  
“Someone took Ember. One named Virgil, a very powerful foe.”  
“I see, but you shouldn't worry-”  
“I let him get away. I wasn't strong enough!” Knightmare bellowed, releasing his pent up rage.  
“Hey, it's okay.” Marissa said gently, placing her hand onto his, “its okay, I promise. We can get Ember back. Grimm will come up with a plan, I know he will. We worked together even before I passed the first time. I know he will, and i'm almost certain it will work.”  
“Well, right now we don't know, but there is a meeting with the higher beings organised tonight, and Grimm has asked me to come with him.” Knightmare explained.  
“Ooo, into the dream realm? Sounds fun. I always wished I could go there, but instead my spirit was locked in the pleasure house.”  
“Maybe once this ordeal is done, we can go- just the two of us?” Knightmare asked  
“What, like a date?” Marissa replied.  
“Oh no, of course not! Unless, you want it to be a date- then it can be-”  
Grimm knocked on the door before opening it, interrupting his rambling, “you’re up.”  
He turned to Marissa, “I'll be back, see you soon.”  
“Stay safe!” she replied, and as Knightmare dashed off she quietly whispered “i love you.”  
Knightmare entered Grimm quarters, which had become much darker as all the lanterns had been extinguished, the only thing that illuminated the room was the dream gate Grimm had formed. It had a much more crimson hue than standard dream gates, as the nightmare duo would have to traverse the nightmare realm before entering the dream realm.

*  
“I remember this place, the energy it contained, the pure essence of flame and-” he paused for a moment as they traversed the realm, hearing the deep pulse of the nightmare heart all around them.”  
“It’s here. Would you like to see?” Grimm asked.  
The pair of them entered the heart chamber, where the higher being they worshipped appeared before them in a mystical flash of essence. Not every bug in Hallownest considers the nightmare’s heart to be a higher being, however given its ability to bless life and power, it falls under Lemm’s definition- who is a reliable historian, archivist and relic collector.  
“One moment-” Grimm said, before turning to the nightmare heart as they approached it. “Heart! Is the child ready?”  
The heart flashed as it opened gently, revealing a developing Grimmchild. The child would reside inside the heart, gaining its energies until the ritual was ready, in which the kin would be taken to flames scattered around kingdoms, before merging with the troupe master, who would fall in battle- a cleansing fire to start anew. Grimm slowly lifted the sleeping child out of the nightmare heart, and held it close to him.  
“Sleep well, my child. Your life will be mystical.” Grimm whispered.  
“Master- may I hold him?” Knightmare asked.  
“Of course!” Grimm replied, gently placing the child into Knightmare’s arms. The child felt warm to the touch, its peaceful slumber calming the soul. Knightmare gently lifted one of his hands out and delicately rubbed his finger against its head. He felt him giggle in his sleep at the sensation, yet did not wake.  
“Come,” Grimm encouraged, “we must go.” Knightmare placed the child back into Grimm's arms, who then put him back into the heart’s warm embrace, before leaving the nightmare realm and entering the dream realm.

Upon entering the realm, Knightmare noticed immediately that things had drastically changed since his days of being sealed. The realm had a much clearer light, clouds dotted around with mystical waterfalls endlessly pouring down. In the centre, where the radiance used to reside, stood the shrine of believers. As they both entered, they were greeted by countless obelisks which stood tall by the entrance, messages from a different realm scrawled onto them. Hopes, dreams, and joyous words inscribed onto the columns, some longer than others. Knightmare stopped in awe while Grimm continued to the other end of the shrine, where the council room had been constructed.  
“Come, we mustn't stay. I expect the other’s are waiting.”  
“Right, of course.” Knightmare replied. ‘I should take Marissa here…’ he thought to himself, before following Grimm into the conference room.

“Welcome!” Lurien called as they entered, “Grimm, Knightmare, it's a pleasure.”  
“A pleasure to see you too.” Grimm replied, “where- is everyone?”  
“I prefer to keep issues regarding my brother under top confidentiality. The king even wiped him from the archives when he was exiled.” Lurien explained, “only a select few know about him. However white lady should be here momentarily.”  
“I understand.” Grimm said, sitting in his usual place. Knightmare cautiously took a seat next to him.  
“So, Virgil. He took Ember, right?” Lurien asked  
“Yes, but his plans are unknown.”  
“Well, if I know Virgil, he's stubborn, so he wont have changed his ways. He’s likely going to try and leech Ember’s power and use it for his own good.”  
“But- how do I stop him? He won our first encounter without any challenge.” Knightmare asked, still a little shaken up about the defeat.

Grimm was about to make a suggestion when the white lady entered the room  
“Apologies for being so late!” she whispered in a mildly frantic tone, “Watcher, nightmare king and-” There was a brief pause as the white lady shed a gentle tear. “My son… oh how you have grown! So powerful, so strong!”  
“Thank you, mother.” Knightmare replied with a smile, “come, sit, there is much to discuss.”  
“Grimm, do you still have a contact with the godseeker?”  
“I do, unless someone has bested my form in the pantheons.” Grimm replied  
“Good, I have a plan…”  
“May I ask-” the white lady interrupted, “Grimm, why can't you go face off against Virgil? Both you and Knightmare would have more than enough power to overwhelm him, no?”  
“Not exactly. From what I recall, Virgil has become incredibly resistant to mystical powers, such as our flames.” Grimm explained, “my power would be incredibly limited, and since Knightmare’s skill with a nail far exceeds that of my own,” he paused to turn to Knightmare, “so you’re our best shot at this.”  
“To save my brother, I would do whatever it takes.” Knightmare said stoically.

“Now, I think I know how to get you into combat shape-” Lurien began, before placing a short scroll on the table and rolling it across to the nightmare pair.  
“Hang on, wait. Go back a second.” the white lady said, interrupting Lurien “you said your brother?”  
“Yes mother, Ember is a vessel, just like the ghost. A child of your own.”  
“Oh glory be! You must bring him to me once he is rescued!” The white lady exclaimed with excitement.  
“As I was saying,” Lurien continued, “we must prepare you for combat.”  
Knightmare unrolled the scroll, out of which two additional pieces of parchment faintly fell out onto the table.  
“What’s this?” Knightmare asked.  
“A long weekend’s worth or research in the library and archives. A plan for the perfect armour.”  
“But what about these?” Grimm asked, as he picked up both of the additional papers. Upon reading the symbols scrawled onto them he realised that they were enchantments. One of them he could understand, the other he couldn't. “My lady, can you read this?” Grimm said as he handed the white lady the other sheet.  
“Of course! It's an age-old enchantment for weapons. Maximising their potential in terms of lethality and durability. Reading it now, I can hear the king uttering the words as he enchanted the kingsmould scythes. Why, what does yours say?” the white lady answered, before asking Grimm the same question.  
“It's an enchantment long forgotten by the heart, which can- also- increase the protective capabilities and durability of the armour and shields. ” Grimm replied, “I think I see where this is going.”  
“Hang on, wasn't Ember’s shield enchanted with durability?” Knightmare asked.  
“Yes, but that was nothing close to this old nightmare magic. I remember an age where our gladiators waged combat in unbreakable suits of armour. We can recreate this for you.”

“I'm glad you both caught on.” Lurien continued, before turning his attention to the nightmare vessel, “Knightmare, there is an abundance of pale steel in the city’s stores. From there you can use the nightmare’s forge to mold it into the perfect armour. Then, Grimm can enchant the armour and the white lady can enchant your nail once again.”  
“Sounds good to me.” Knightmare nodded.  
“Perfect. This meeting is adjourned.” Lurien concluded.


End file.
